


Pop-corn et série B.

by yvain



Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Also they’re very very in love but Arthur is very very insecure, But mostly fluff, Fluff, I’m sorry it’s just, M/M, Omerta AU, and stupidity, but fear not., it’s just soft !, literally that’s ALL this is, that’s all fluff, venec is a blue eyed lover boy who has so much fucking love stored in him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: “Y a exactement sept océans sur terre. Et Venec les a tous dans ses yeux.”
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Pop-corn et série B.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/gifts).



Alors, déjà, il ne comprend toujours pas comment tout ça s’est bidouillé. 

Un instant il interrogeait ce type aux yeux ridiculement bleus au Département, puis l’autre il se retrouvait avec son numéro d’écrit avec un marqueur qui manquait d’encre sur un vieux post-it qui ne collait même plus, et il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il allait en faire. 

Il n’a pas eu de relation sérieuse (il n’a pas eu de relation amoureuse tout court en fait, juste des trucs d’un soir avec des filles vraiment jolies, hein, mais pas aussi belles qu’Aconia,) depuis ledit débâcle à Rome, il y a 15 ans, alors quand un mec dont les yeux contiennent les sept océans à lui tout seul, c’était difficile de ne pas être intéressé.

Morale de l’histoire il est sur le canapé dudit mec à mater un film qui le fait marrer (pas lui, en revanche, lui il est trop obnubilé par l’éclat de rire clair de l’autre qui fait tambouriner son cœur un peu trop fort contre sa poitrine pour payer attention) et à bouffer des pop-corn sucrés dans un grand bol déposé sur la table devant eux.

Au bout d’un moment le plus petit des deux (ça aussi c’était une nouveauté tiens, trouver un gars moins grand que lui,) se mit à bouger de son côté du canapé, (ah oui, ils pouvaient pas être trop proches non plus, on ne sait jamais,) ce qui le tire de sa rêverie.

“T’as encore faim ?” Qu’il lui demande, et il remarque que le bol est en effet vide. 

“Ça va,” il répond misérablement, et c’est vrai que tout ce stress d’être assis aussi près de lui lui tord les boyaux au point d’en perdre l’appétit, “merci.”

“Comme tu veux,” sourit Venec en se levant et en le ramassant, histoire de sûrement aller le poser quelque part dans la cuisine, truc du genre. “Tu veux regarder quoi après ?”

Toi, qu’il aimerait bien répondre, sauf que dit comme ça c’est juste glauque.

“J’sais pas, ton choix ?”

“Y a cette comédie romantique que j’aime bien...”

Son cerveau surchauffe. Comédie romantique. Il essaye de lui faire passer le message. Un message ? Non, il lui a laissé son numéro, ils se fréquentent régulièrement, il est chez lui pour une soirée télé, ils l’ont déjà fait, putain, se sont déjà embrassés, non, clairement il n’y a plus la place au doute.

Ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. Un putain de couple.

Sauf que merde, râle Arthur contre lui même, Venec Jovíc est un type qui, soit, vend de la drogue, mais qui est aussi ridiculement patient et gentil avec lui, qui, alors qu’ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois, lui a déjà prêté main forte pour bouger ses meubles d’appartement, qui est venu chez lui pour lui cuisiner une putain d’omelette aux lardons après une soirée désastreuse et une crise de panique minable, et qu’il n’était vraiment pas sûr de ce que quelqu’un d’aussi équilibré que lui viendrait s’emmerder avec...avec ce qu’il est, quoi. Avec Arthur Pendragon, dépressif chronique et cuisinier connu pour avoir raté des nouilles instantanées et qui a du mal à sortir du lit le matin.

“Arthur ?”

“Hein ?”

Venec a deux iris très très bleues, et honnêtement c’est la première chose qu’il avait remarqué quand il l’avait plaqué contre le mur, il y a quelques mois de ça. Au centre y il y a une espèce de tâche marron, ou verte, ça dépendait de la lumière. 

Puis ses paupières étaient tombantes, un peu, ce qui lui donnait constamment cet air de chiot battu aux longs cils et aux cheveux courts et bouclés qu’on ne voit que rarement, c’est à dire quand il enlève sa casquette.

“Allô la Terre, ici la Lune ? Arthur Pendragon, vous me recevez ?”

La Lune, tiens, il la lui décrocherait volontiers.

“Ah—merde, pardon. J’étais—j’étais perdu...” il cherche ses mots comme il peut et pour quelqu’un dont les talents oratoires sont si renommés, ça devient quand même un tantinet humiliant, “dans mes pensées.”

“Elles avaient l’air sympa, tes pensées,” s’amuse l’autre en se levant de sa place pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui sur le canapé.

“De quoi ?”

“T’es tout rouge. T’es sûr que ça va ?”

Pas trop nan, s’étrangle Arthur alors qu’il est incapable de détourner le regard, pas quand tu me fixes comme ça.

“Tesoro ?”

Et merde, il fallait qu’il commence avec les petits mots doux, évidemment. Il l’avait entendu en utiliser plusieurs différents au cour des derniers mots, en français ou en italien, parfois même en grec ou en croate, mais ‘tesoro’ restait en haut de la liste.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose d’aimant et de doux à être appelé ‘trésor,’ ça le fait se sentir important à ses yeux, il a un peu moins l’impression d’être une sous merde, quand ce mot sort de la bouche de Venec. 

“Sì ?” Qu’il répond par réflexe, en italien, sans même y réfléchir (il n’arrive de toute façon jamais à former une pensée cohérente quand l’autre est à ses côtés,) “che ?”

“T’as l’air tendu depuis le début de la soirée,” s’étonne tranquillement le dealer en posant une main sur son genou, et Arthur est quasiment sûr qu’il va imploser. “Quelque chose va pas ?”

Si, tout va parfaitement bien, s’affole l’autre, je suis juste sur un canapé avec un mec mille fois hors de ma ligue qui me regarde comme si j’étais le putain de Saint-Graal, qui justement m’appelle trésor et qui me touche de façon tellement relaxée qu’on dirait que ça fait des années qu’on est ensemble, et j’ai l’impression que je mérite rien de tout ça et sûrement pas lui et si je l’embrasse pas dans la seconde qui suit je jure que mon nerf va lâcher—

Il l’embrasse d’un coup, passe ses bras autour de son cou et l’entraîne contre son côté du canapé en fermant les yeux, (du coup il n’a pas le temps de voir ceux de Venec s’écarquiller et son sourire s’agrandir.)

Ils restent comme ça, les fronts collés et leurs bouches effleurant l’autre avec plus ou moins d’insistance pendant il ne sait combien de temps, et en vrai, il s’en fout. Là il profite de l’instant présent, c’est à dire l’instant où il est dans les bras d’un beau gosse au cœur (même pas d’or, même l’or c’est fade à côté,) d’un matériel si précieux que la terre même ne l’a pas encore produit, et durant lequel ce type lui embrasse le bout du nez et n’arrive pas à s’empêcher de rire après coup.

“C’est moi qui te rend nerveux, tesoro ?”

“Ouais.”

“Ah bon ?”

“Hé, j’te vois, à hausser le sourcil d’un air fier,” se moque Arthur en penchant la tête sur le côté. 

“Quoi, j’ai pas le droit d’être fier d’avoir réussi à réduire le fameux et stoïc Arthur Pendragon à l’état d’ado pré-pubère qui sait pas comment agir avec la personne qu’il aime ?” Plaisante Venec sans arrêter de rire, déposant un baiser sur son front. “T’es mignon, Arth.”

“La ferme.”

“Mais encore ?”

Arthur l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, histoire de bien le faire taire.


End file.
